Chasing MoonBeams
by Moons Majesty
Summary: Usagi finds out that Rei is cheating on her. Usagi decides that she will stay single forever so her heart can't be broked again.


Disclaimer: I do not won Sailor Moon... but sometimes I dream  
that i'm an angel with the right to claim a wonderful Anime  
(such as Sailor Moon) as my own!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
words you may hear...  
  
demo - but  
Nani - what?  
Moishi Moishi - hello?  
baka - stupid/idiot  
Odango atama - dumpling/meatball head  
Kuso - shit  
Kami - god  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Names...  
  
Usagi - Serena  
Shingo - Sammy  
Motoki - Andrew  
Mamour - Darien  
Makoto - Lita  
Ami - Amy  
Minako - Mina  
Rei - Raye/Rae  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"...." - talking  
'....' - thinking  
POV means 'Point Of View'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Title: Chasing Moon Beams  
chapter 1: Heartbroken  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tears were streaming down her pale, porcline skin. Her eyes looked bloodshot from her   
constant crying. 'How could she have done this to me? I thought she really loved me...'   
Usagi thought bitterly as she shed yet another batch of tears. A frightened red head   
stood behind Rei, holding tightly to her arm. Usagi weinced. Thats what Rei always wanted;  
someone constantly wanting her to protect them.  
  
Rei had been Usagi's girlfirend for three and a half years. The only sad thing about this   
was that Serena actually thought Rei was happy with her. She never thought Rei would   
actually cheat on her, even if she didn't love her anymore. 'Demo, I guess I was wrong...'   
was yet another bitter thought that crossed Usagi's mind.  
  
Usagi turned to walk away from the temple, but as she neared the steps, some one grabbed   
hold of her arm. Usaig slowly looked over her shoulder to Rei, who was the one that had  
grabbed her. Usagi shut her eyes tightly, trying desperatly to keep her tears inside her   
eyelids, and not streaming down her face like they had been for the last five minutes or   
so. "Let go of my arm, Rei." Usagi warned through clenched teeth.  
  
nothing.  
  
'SLAP'  
  
Rei's hand; the one that had been like a vise grip on Usagi's arm, instinctavly flew to   
her now red cheek. Usagi had actually slapped her! "Usako! Please! I've never seen her   
before in my life! Beleive me Usako!" Rei pleaded. Now it was her turn to cry. Usagi   
frowned at the Raven Haired Preistess that was now on her knees, sobing into her hands.   
Usagi straightened her shoulders and lifted her head as high as she could.  
  
"You have no right to call me 'Usako'. Please, never call me that again." Rei was now   
crying even harder. If that were possible. Minako was walking up the temple steps when   
she heard Usagi and Rei crying. 'uh oh..' she thought when she heard what Usagi told Rei. 'This must be serious..' As Minako reached the top step, her best friend and fearless  
(well, almost fearless) leader ran by in a rush of blond streaks. She was gone. Minako   
looked over to where Rei knelt, still crying, with a bothersome looking red head hovering   
over her like they were lovers. 'Oh no! Rei!' "You bitch!" Minako was so surprised when the red head looked up at her with a deep scowl on her face. She had voiced the last part of  
her thoughts! (a/n: how embarassing!) Rei cried harder. Minako only shook her head and frowned. Rei was accepting the other girls comfort! She quickly turned herself around  
and ran back down the steps, looking for her loved leader and best friend...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~Tokyo Park~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*************  
~Mamorus POV~  
*************  
  
"Only five more minutes...." he thought wearily as he made his seventh lap around   
Tokyo Park. It was early January so he was wearing one muscle shirt, two sweaters,   
a pair of blue jeans, running sneakers, and an extra jacket. He had a single towel  
thrown over his left shoulder and was actually getting out of breath. This was his   
second run for the day. Usually he would run three times a day every other day, but   
since it was so cold he decided that twice a day, every other day would be good for   
the winter. The wind blew harshly and made a howling noise. But there was somehting  
else, also. Some one was crying.   
  
Not even the wind could hide the persons pittiful sobs. He decided to investigate.   
As he made his way around the jogging path, he passed a petite blond with her hair   
pulled up into two buns (one on each side of her head) and the rest falling down her  
back. Mamoru tried not to feel sorry for this girl but it was almost impossible. She   
was shivering from the cold, having only a simple t-shirt and a knee high skirt with   
school shoes. He walked up to her from behind and causiously asked her what was wrong.  
The blonds head shot up and stared at him with shock. Apparently, she thought she was   
alone in the park...  
  
"You are a stranger to me. Why should I tell you whats wrong?" Usagi snapped violently   
at the handsome raven haired stranger.  
  
'His hair is the same color as... 'hers'..' she thought bitterly. The man was shocked   
to say the least. He hadn't expected her snap at him like that.  
'But did you honestly expect her to cry on your shoulder and pour out her life story   
to you?' he asked himself mentally. Thats when he felt a small hand grab hold of his own.   
He looked down at the blond .   
  
"I'm sorry for snapping at you like that." she said in a child - like voice as she wiped  
a stray tear from her face. "My name is Usagi. Tskino Usagi." she said more brightly   
than before. A small smile graced her lips. 'Kami.. she looks like an angel...' Mamoru thought. He also smiled.   
  
"It's ok.. do you mind if I call you 'Usagi-chan'?" He asked hesitantly. Her smile   
only brightened. "You can call me whatever you want!" "Oh, My name is Chiba Mamoru.."  
Soon, the two were locked in conversation. Neither noticed the tall blond with the   
red bow standing near the cherry blossom tree behind them. And boy! she was watching   
them like a hawk!  
  
**************  
~Serena's POV~  
**************  
  
~  
  
Dear Diary  
It has been a week since I found out that Rei was cheating on me. And I have spent   
all of my new 'free time' with Minako and Mamoru. They are both really great. I was   
so surprised that Mamoru-kun didn't freak out when I told him that i had 'girlfriend'.   
Not many people would have been calm about that. And I know it was even a little   
akward for him when I talked about Rei.. But, I think he's completely over it now...   
probably 'cause i'm over it too.. Just yesterday I told him that I would start dating   
guys again. He smiled his cheezy, lopsided smile and said 'good for you, Usagi-chan..   
good for you..'  
I even think Minako is less nervous around me than she was before. But thats probably   
because she had been my first crush. I think she's releived that she won't have to keep   
an eye on me to make sure i'm not checkin' her out anymore! lol. Well, I have a date   
with Mamo-kun and Mina-chan today! See ya lata!   
  
~  
  
Usagi put down her ink pin and closed her diary, locking the lock and placing it back   
under her pillow. What a wonderful week she had... 'I sewar. Mamo-kun and Mina-chan   
are the best friends anyone could ask for. They cheered me right up when I broke up  
with Rei-san. It was like they had comforted me all their lives...' she thought absently   
as she picked an outfit out of her large walk-in closet. She stumbled across the t-shirt   
and skirt she had been wearing that fatefull day. It had been discarded on her closet   
floor and forgotten. She smiled as she remembered...  
  
~FLASHBACK~  
  
Usagi was about to cry. Minako say this and ran from her hiding place to comfort her   
best friend. "What the hell did you do to make her cry?!?" Minako yelled at Mamoru.   
Mamoru's face held a look of shock. She turned to face Usagi. _Her_ face was more   
'shocked' than that Chiba Baka! 'What the hell is going on?!?' Minako asked herself   
as she looked from Mamoru to Usagi. Finally, Usagi began to talk. "H.. he cal...callled   
meeee-" *WAAAAAAHH!!* Odangooo At-t-taaamaaaaaaa!!!!!" Minako's face was as readable  
as a blank peice of paper. "Let me get this straight.... you're crying because.. he   
called... you a dumpling head...?" Minako asked, making sure she had heard that right.   
*sniff* Yess... *sniff*" Minako sweatdropped , stood there for a moment, then excused   
herself.   
"Usagi-chan, who was that?" Mamoru asked quietly. Usagi laughed "That was Mina-chan."   
Usagi stated innosently. Mamoru shook his head and laughed. "You're one weird girl,   
Usa-chan.."  
The both laughed and walked away..   
  
~END OF FLASHBACK~  
  
Usagi grabbed a sheer, ice blue blouse and a long ice blue skirt to match, she also   
wore white sandles, pink eyeshaddow, clear lip gloss and a white shawl. She wanted   
to look her best for Mamoru today. 'WAIT!! Did I just think that??? Kami, I'm loosing   
it.. I'm actually trying to get Mamo-kun with my looks!' Usagi shook her head slightly   
then returned to what she was doing. 'wait... what _was_ I doing...?' *ding dong*   
'Kuso! Oh well... ' "Mom! I'm leaving! I'll be back for supper!!" Usagi called out as   
she ran down the srairs to answer the door. Of course, it was her Mamo-kun and   
Mina-chan! Mamoru jaw almost droped to the floor Minako quickly nudged him in his side   
then smiled at Usagi. "So, what are we doing today?" Mina-chan asked in her bubbly   
voice. Usa sighed and thought for a moment.   
  
"Well, why dont we go to a movie, then head over to the arcade?" she suggested happily.   
They all agreed and began the halk mile walk to the movie theater, all the while   
arguing about what movie to watch.   
  
~Two and a half hours later...~  
  
"That was such a cool movie!" Usagi.  
  
"Yeah, I almost cried when Data got blown up!" Minako.  
  
"Yeha, me too!" Usagi.  
  
"I can't beleive you two drug me into that movie! It was a total waste of money!" Two   
now angry blonds were cornering Mamoru. They were about to pounce on him when....  
  
"Hey Usa-chan, Mina-chan! There's some ice cream over there!!" Mamoru yelled quickly,   
pointing behind the two blonds. Immediatly they stopped and looked over their shoulders.   
Sure enough, the Ice cream truck was right behind them. The Girls squeeled with delight  
as they started to run for the truck.   
  
"Wait!" Mamoru calledout to them. "If you eat ice cream now, I wont pay for your ice   
cream at the rcade!" Minako and Usagi stopped dead in their tracks, turned around, and   
ran for the arcade that was just a few hundred feet away.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~The Crown Arcade~  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh common Mamo-kun! Please let me! Pretty please?" Usagi batted her eyelashed prettily   
and gave him a half smile. Mamoru gulped.. still deciding if his brand new car could   
stand his Usa's test driving. 'Wait... _MY_ Usa? Where did that come from?' he asked   
himself wearily.  
  
"Mamo-kun? Are you there?" Mamoru snapped out of his little world and looked over to  
Mina-chan. nervously he asks, "uhh... Mina-chan? Where did Usagi-chan go?" Minako busrt   
out laughing. "YOUGAVEHERTHEKEYTOYOURCARANDTOLDHERSHECOULDTAKEITFORASPIN!!!" she said in   
one short breath. Mamoru paled considerably.  
  
(she said.. 'you gave her the key to your car and told her she could take  
it for a spin!!!')  
  
Minko laughed some more. "I was joking Mamo-kun! She went to the bathroom!" The releived   
look on his face was priceless.   
  
*ding*(the bell on the door)   
  
"Yeah, I'm straight now.. being with Usagi really changed my view on dating other   
girls!" was heard from the door. Mamoru jaw tightened. 'How _dare_ she talk about Usa   
like that?' he thought as she walked up to Minako.   
  
"Hey Mina-chan! Watcha been up to? Long time no see, huh?" Rei asked as she sat next   
to Minako. Minako looked Rei up and down the looked away again.   
  
"Sorry, Hino-san, but I find it very rude to talk to an acquantance with so little   
formality." Minako stated stiffly. Rei was fuming.   
  
"Oh? So you're Usagi-baka's bitch now?!"   
  
"If you mean to ask if I am Usagi-chan's _girlfriend_ then-"  
  
"No she's not. _I'm_ Usako's _boyfriend_!" Mamoru finished for Minako. Rei's jaw   
dropped.   
  
"How the hell did she get a guy to go out with her? Expecially some one like you?!?"   
Rei demanded in a rage of fury. And thats when Usagi walked back to the bar. Mamoru   
immediatly grabbed Usagi by her waistand kissed her on the lips. And I'm not talking   
'just a peck'.Usagi was shocked to say the least.When Mamoru was finished, he whispered "Thats payback for snapping at me when we first met..." 


End file.
